The Present Disclosure relates generally to optical fiber termination devices and, more particularly, to a device for positioning an optical fiber embedded in a composite structure.
Composite structures such as panels and beams are used in many applications including the aerospace and automotive industries. In some applications, it is desirable to embed optical fibers within the structure, either as paths for communication or as fiber optic sensors such as for monitoring the strain to which the composite material is or has been subjected. One such type of strain sensor involves embedding an optical fiber having reflective elements, known as a Fiber Bragg Grating (“FBG”), within the layers of the composite material. Shifts in strain may be determined by transmitting a known light source through the FBG and monitoring changes in the wavelength of light reflected back by the FBG.
Composite structures are typically formed of a plurality of sheets or plies of fabric-like material with a bonding agent between or around the plies. During the forming or layup process, the plies are positioned in a desired pattern with the bonding agent between each of the plies and optical fibers may be positioned in a desired location between the layers. Depending upon the process being used, the structure is then typically heated or cured at an elevated temperature, which in some instances may occur at approximately 350° C.
It is often desirable for the optical fibers embedded within the composite structure to exit at an edge of the structure. However, composite panels are often manufactured to a general length and then trimmed afterwards to a specific, desired length. If the embedded optical fibers are cut as the composite panel is trimmed, the optical fibers must be subsequently located and terminated. Cost effective and small sized termination and polishing of the cut optical fibers post-trimming has proven difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, an improved device for positioning and terminating optical fibers along an edge of a composite structure is desired.